Kat
by opheliafrump
Summary: World To Come, in Moira's POV. OC/Moira, girl on girl. Can't tell you much in the summary. R&R!
1. Kat

Many of you have been insisting me to write my story in Moira's POV. Honestly, I don't like to switch perspective during a story because it is confusing and in real life, you only get to see things through your own eyes. So, instead of writing a story where I switch POV every chapter, I have decided to write a separate story through Moira's eyes only.

Sorry to those who are waiting to see a Moira-Kat sex scene in World To Come. I was planning one in the next chapter, but since I am writing a "new" story (I want to bring this story to the same timeframe as the other), I will have to postpone the sex scene for around two weeks or more.

**= Kat =**

"Someone is moving in," said Violet.

I was reading on the old couch. "And what do you want to do? Scare them off like we did to the last family?" I looked up and asked.

"Moira, do you want to go meet them?" Vivian asked while she was holding the baby, "Like you did when you first met me? Check what they are up to."

"And do what? Seduce the husband?" Ben said sarcastically.

"I didn't have a choice. Men saw what they wanted to see," I went to the front door and rang the door bell. A woman with black wavy hair opened the door.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked nicely. Her smile reminded me of an old friend.

"Hello, I am Moira O'Hara, the housekeeper," I replied.

She welcomed me into the house and introduced herself as Kat. I was hired. She asked, "Moira, do you have any family?"

I used to, but my mother died and... "No. I live by myself."

"If you like, you can move to the house. You are still getting weekends off and free to do whatever you want. If you move in, you can save some rent and I will pay you overtime if I need you to clean the house during the off hours." She surprised me by inviting me to stay with her.

She continued talking, "I am not trying to force you, or anything. It's just that you probably know so much about the house. Not probably... I meant you have been working here for years, you must know so much about the house. And I can definitely need some help trying to not get lost in this big house."

Why could somebody ask that? She barely knew me. "That is very kind of you, but do you have to ask your husband first?" She told me she was getting a divorce, cheating husband. "Any plans for babies?" We couldn't allow another baby in the house. That's the reason why I came upstairs.

She laughed, "Babies? I am getting a divorce. I know all those Hollywood female celebrities always adopt a baby to fill their void when they break up with their boyfriends or husbands, but I am not one of them."

"Interesting to know," I nodded and looked out the windows, pretending I had to leave, "It's almost time for me to go."

"And I need to finish unpacking. Let me walk you to the door. When do you want to start?" She walked me to the door.

"I can start tomorrow," I guessed it's my job to spy on her now.

"You know, my offer is still open. There are so many rooms in the house and I don't have anybody," She looked into my eyes, "So if you are interested..."

"I will get back to you tomorrow," I smiled politely.

I opened the door. "Moira, do you have any sister?" She asked.

"No," I closed the door behind me.

= To Be Continued =


	2. Night

****Thanks for reviewing. :) i have been fine-tuning this for a while. Enjoy.

**= Night =**

It was late. Violet, Vivian and I went upstairs to check out of the new tenant. She was drunk, sleeping on the table.

"First night and she is already drunk," said Vivian.

"She doesn't want a baby. Maybe we can let her stay," I said. I felt like I could be her friend.

"She is clearly troubled. Who would invite a middle age lady she just met to live with her?" Violet asked, "And she doesn't have a husband for you to seduce."

"Moira, she is a nice person, but if she stays, she may get killed," Vivian looked at Kat and Kat just opened her eyes, puzzled, like she could hear us, "We have to get her out of here."

Before we could do anything, Lorraine'd already led Kat to the stove. She had been doing this since forever. She was not evil. She just wanted people to feel her pain. I pitied her.

Kat turned on the fire and put her right hand on fire. "I need someone to feel my pain," said Lorraine. I didn't let her do it. I grabbed Kat's hand and noticed she had a burn scar on her forearm. I led her to the stairs. I opened the door and Elizabeth was on the floor, as we planned, sawn in half.

"Mom," Kat mumbled. With tears falling from her eyes, she tried to run away. She ran upstairs and tripped. She felt asleep.

It wasn't what we expected. She might be too drunk to realize this was a haunted house. "What should we do now?" I asked. Vivian and I exchanged a look, "Maybe we should take her upstairs?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't early when Kat woke up. I watched her crawling on the floor to the window, just to close the curtains. I decided to surprise her, "Good Morning."<p>

"Oh, you are here," She yawned and stood up, "Good morning, Moira. You are here so early."

I made her pancakes for breakfast. She told me her story, how her mother died, how she got her scar and how she met her late best friend. "Stephanie was my foster sister, my best friend when I moved into my first foster home. If she was still alive, she would be around your age."

"My age," _Wait, _"How old do you think I am?" Kat was twenty-five, twenty-six top. If she met her best friend who was my age, her friend must be at least forty when they met. That's kind of creepy.

""Well, Stephanie was three and a half years older than I was and after birthday I will be twenty-six this year, so I am guessing you are twenty-eight or nine?" She guessed.

"Twenty-nine?" She could see me as... _How could she do that?_

"I guess too old?" She asked, "Too young?"

"No, I am around that age," _when I died,_ "And you see me wearing tights with garter?" _Why would she hire me?_

"Yes. Isn't that what you are wearing now?" She asked, like I was acting weird.

"And you still hire me?" I was confused. _Why would she hire me?_

"I don't know. I just felt like I have met you before, and I want to be your friend. You remind me of Stephanie. She also had red hair like you, but her eyes were brown." She explained.

_How I wanted to tell you that you looked like my old friend too,_ "Funny that my best friend's name is Stephanie too, but I haven't seen her for a long time. She is the one who taught me how to make good pancakes and she had black hair like you."

"My mother's name was Stephanie too. I guess it's just a common name," She invited me to the living room to talked, so I joined her.

I took a baby blanket out of her luggage. It looked familiar and it all made sense now. "So, how did you afford this house? Suing your husband for cheating?" I sat down on the floor next her.

She explained how her husband cheated and how she got the money. She shouldn't drink alcohol anymore. I knew she needed a cup of tea.

"Oh, and you haven't told me your answer," She asked.

"What answer?" I wasn't sure what her question was.

"So, are you moving in?" She asked.

She had a tough life. Maybe this was my chance to take good care of her, "I would love to."

= To Be Continued =


	3. Look

I am trying to write Kat, in the way that it is World To Come's vitamin supplement. You don't need Kat to understand the whole story, but it will make the story more completed.

If you haven't done so, check out WTC Ch 8.

**= Look =**

After a day of work, I went back to the basement. In my head, I was still thinking about Kat. How could she see me as a twenty-nine-year-old?

"Hey Moira," Violet surprised me, "Want to try again? It was fun to scare people off."

"No," I didn't know why I would say this, but I wanted Kat to stay, "We need her."

"For what?" Violet asked again.

"For babysitting," I quickly made something up, "We need her help."

Violet replied in a sarcastic tone, "Umm… My parents are what people called 'stay-at-home parents'. They are here all the time, so why do we need a babysitter?"

"But we are running out of baby supplies soon," I said, "We can get her to buy things for us."

Violet interrupted, "We can always steal her credit card." She took a credit card out of her pocket.

"Violet! How many times did I tell you? You can't steal from people," Vivian scorned. She turned to me and said nicely, "Moira, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"We need someone to bring Charles out of the house once in a while. He is not dead. One day, he will need to go out there and see the real world. We can't just bring him out once a year on Halloween." I explained, "Kat told me she was working as a nanny to pay bills when her husband was studying in law school. She should be more than qualified for this job."

"With all her money, it doesn't look like she needs a job," Violet waved Kat's credit card at us.

"Don't worry, that will be my problem to solve," I smiled.

"Using what? Your look? Don't forget, women see into the soul. The new tenant is not a man. She sees you as an old lady," Ben pointed out what I was thinking about this whole day.

"Hugo" I yelled across the basement. Hugo appeared out of nowhere. I touched his face and asked, "How old do you think I look?"

He replied, "Twenty-seven." Hayden gave me a don't-touch-my-toy look and took Hugo away.

"I don't get it. How come men see you as a really hot maid and women see you as the aged you? I mean, what do you really look like?" Violet asked the age-old question. I never quite knew the answer myself. I hadn't looked into a mirror since 1983.

"Ghost is the remaining of a human soul. It doesn't truly have a form or a look. We only got a physical body because we were stuck with the idea that we were still alive. Your true face is the one you see when you look into a mirror," The wisdom man appeared. "The aging of Miss Moira is nothing physical. Her soul aged because she allowed herself to grow old. Over the years she watched people around her getting old and she still feels human. It was partially because Ms Constance had brainwashed her and made her believe she had a dead eye and she would grow old too. And more, her look changes depending on the person who sees her and how their souls bond together."

"In other words, she only looks like this because she thinks she looks like this," We called him the wisdom man. He was the third oldest ghost in the house. No one knew how he died. Some said he was killed by Thaddeus, some said he was the second owner of the house and he killed himself, and some said he was an exorcist, killed during an exorcism. No one knew his name. We have asked, but he never told us. No one knew his face. He was always covered with bandages. But he knew what happened to every ghost here and the answer to every question in this house.

He whispered into my ear, "The reason why Kat sees you young is because your souls bond in a very special level. It's what people called soul mate. It started before even she moved in. Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me."

And then, he repeated rule number one in the house, "But be careful. The house has already found out what she did and will use it against her."

= To Be Continued =

Dear fans of Moira... News just in. It looks like Alexandra Breckenridge is not coming back for AHS season 2 as a new character... She will be joining NBC's Save Me next year. No worries, she will still be a hot mistress. (Check out the link on my site if you want to know more.)


	4. Slut

I have had problem logging on today... but luckily, it's working now!

**= Slut =**

It's been two weeks since Kat moved in. To my relief, she had agreed to babysit Charles. She would stay. Today, Kat brought Charles to the mall for baby stuff shopping. I was pouring Kat's wine into the sink. She shouldn't drink that much.

"Bitch."

I turned around and saw Hayden. "What? Slut."

Hayden defended herself, "Don't act like you are better than me. I didn't sleep with men that you didn't sleep with." I never slept with Ben or Travis, but there was no point to argue. She clearly had issues. I turned around and poured another bottle down the sink.

"Hey," Hayden tried to get my attention again.

"What do you want?" I got annoyed.

"It's not your turn to ask question. What do you want from the new tenant?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I tried to control my facial expression.

"You are the one who told the other to scare off those 'innocent' people," Hayden said in an angry voice, "But this one, you want her to stay and babysit the baby? What do you want from her? Why are you using your young face now? She can't even see it!"

"She is a nice person," I replied. I couldn't really think of a nice enough excuse, "And since when do you care about other people?"

"You know Ben and Vivian don't really need a babysitter. You are only asking her to babysit, so they will let her stay. I know you have a secret. I can feel it," She grabbed my arm, "Now, tell me your dirty little secret. What's so special about her? I know you are hiding something and it is driving me nuts not know what it is." She knew me well. I guessed in some way, we were the same type of people.

"I have nothing to hide," I lied.

"Liar," She called me, "I know in that tiny maid brain of yours, you are planning something."

"You are jealous that I have a human to do stuff," I tried to change topic, "But your Larry is in jail because he took the blame for killing Travis."

"He owes me," She spoke angrily, "And you admit you are using her. You try to get her to dig up your body again? You can't do that! I am buried right next to you. People can't know that I am dead!"

It's not what I was planning, but it might help to shut her up by just admitting that. "If you think I am using her, tell her yourself!" I shouted. The door bell rang.

"I heard that her husband cheated on her. She must really hate a mistress very much. What if I also tell her that you slept with your boss and then got shot in the eye by his jealous wife? She is going to get so angry and you will disgust her," She followed me to the door. I knew she wouldn't do that.

"I don't care," I opened the door and smiled at Kat.

= To Be Continued =

Short chapter... but I know you will look forward to the next one if you are a WTC reader.

Great news, Jessica Lange is returning to AHS season 2! Check out TV Guide site for more details! (If you can't find it, there is a link on my website.)


	5. Image

**= Image =**

Later that night, I was in my room reading. It was previously Violet's room, so the decoration was not really for me. Kat knocked and came into my room. She got me a little something, "Nightwear? And it's red." I wasn't sure how I should react. This was so colourful, so young...

"Yes, I never see you changing your maid uniform," She said, "So I figured I could get you something to wear at night."

"I don't like cleaning people's houses in my own clothes," I was reluctant to try it on. I knew she saw me as my young self, but I was sure I would look ridiculous as my true self. It's not for my age.

"But you are not working tonight. And this is your home now. Go, try it on," She insisted. She was just like a little kid who wanted a friend to play dress up. I felt bad rejecting her, so I tried it on.

I wore the night dress and said, "How do I look? I think this is too childish."

"No, you look _sexy_," She came out of the room and came back in again, with a mirror. I hadn't looked into a mirror since the night I died. Even when I was cleaning the house, wiping the mirror, I intended not to stare. I made myself invisible. I didn't want to know how I looked like, my dead eye, wrinkled skin. It would be too much to handle.

Kat was just so enthusiastic, so I just took a quick look at myself. I was shocked.

"This is what I look like?" Was that my face? I looked exactly like the way I did on the day I died. I touched my face to make sure I was not seeing someone else's image, "I look so young."

I was so focus at my own image, I couldn't hear what Kat was saying. She wittily made a few poses that only Marilyn Monroe would make. I watched and laughed. She made me feel so young.

We both sat down on my bed. We looked at each other. She was just so perfect. She made me laugh, she made me feel great about myself, and she made me want to be a better person (or ghost). I liked her.

Then she did something I was not expecting. She leaned forward and kissed me.

I didn't want to push her away. It felt right. I didn't know if I could ever love anyone, but at that moment, my heart melted. Her kiss was warm and she tasted like whiskey. She's been drinking again, and I was drunk on her love. I felt alive. I wished that moment would never end.

Only seconds later, she stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't force myself onto you. This must be the alcohol." She ran out of my room, leaving me all alone.

= To Be Continued =

Spoiler: Something was going on in the basement while Kat was having weird lesbian sex dream... Review or I am ditching this story. :P (Damn, I am so evil.)


	6. Elizabeth

Okay, thanks for reviewing my last chapter. It's just been proven that threatening my readers will make them review more. :P Don't worry, i will continue writing!

**= Elizabeth =**

I changed back to my maid clothes and went back to the basement, craving for some touch. Elizabeth Short was laying on the couch, reading some old news articles that Violet printed for her. They were about her death. She loved her fame so badly.

"Hey," I thought I could use her. Now that I thought about it, Beth had black curly hair too. She would make a good substitution for Kat. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. I knew she would never reject me. She placed the paper on the side and welcomed me with a tight hug.

I rubbed my hands against her thighs, and then my hands started to unbutton her dress. Very soon, her dress was on the floor. I kissed her and softly bit her bottom lip while my hands were busy rolling down her pantyhose. Suddenly, she stopped me.

"You are different tonight," She said, "There is someone in your heart. Your kiss was different from the time we tried to seduce Ben. I could feel love in your kiss and that special someone is not me."

"No," I refused to admit the truth. I continued to lock lips with her, but she pushed me away again.

"You are in love with someone," She said.

"Well, I felt something for someone, but it wasn't love," _yet_.

"Don't lie to yourself, honey," She smiled, "I have known you for a long time, Moira. Sometimes, I feel like I know you better than you know yourself, and I can definite tell when you are lying. Don't waste your time with meaningless sex with me. Take this time to think what you should do next."

She left the couch and picked up her dress on the floor, leaving me alone, again. I might as well use this time to clean. My brain worked better when I was cleaning. I decided to rearrange the cushions on the couch.

"Moira," I turned around and there was Vivian and Violet. They looked surprised. Vivian carried on the conversation, "Oh I am sorry, we haven't met. Because of your dress, I had mistaken you with Moira. And your name is?"

_What was going on? _"Vivian, Violet, it's me, Moira," I said.

"Are you kidding me? You look different," said Violet, "You look like you are twenty-five!"

I felt younger too. "Tell me exactly what I look like and what I am wearing now."

"Maid dress, as usual," Vivian said, "It's just your face."

"Stockings? And how long is my dress?" I asked. I wasn't sure they were seeing my seductive look or I actually grew younger.

"Knee length dress and no stockings," Violet said in the doubtful tone, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." _No stockings, so, not sex look. Did I go back in time?_

"She has seen her own face," The wisdom man came out from the dark, "It looks like someone has found her self-esteem." He laughed hysterically and disappeared again.

= To Be Continued =


	7. Dinner

**= Dinner =**

So, it happened.

I checked with a few others in the house. None of them could see me as my "real age" anymore. They were all seeing my twenty-nine-year-old face without wearing stockings, except Hugo and a few other horny guys.

"Geez, Moira, are you in love?" Violet asked, "Only love makes a woman feel younger."

How did that happen? Did I really fall in love with Kat? She was married to a man, there was no way she would fall for a woman. It must be because she was drunk last night. She would never love me, and it's just wrong for me to have feeling for her. She was my best friend's daughter after all.

Soon, the sun rose. I went upstairs for prepare things for Kat.

"Good morning, Moira," She woke up early today.

I didn't want things to be weird between us, so I looked away. She probably didn't even remember.

"About last night..." Oh no, she did.

"Was nothing," I interrupted. I didn't want to lose her because of a drunken mistake she made, "Don't worry about it."

She smiled, "Cool! By the way, you don't have to prepare dinner for me tonight. I have a date."

A date? How could she? We just kissed last night. You couldn't switch sides like that.

I quickly said, "Oh no you can't. Don't you remember? You promised Ben and Vivian to babysit Charles tonight. They are attending a dinner party at a friend's house."

"I don't remember any of that," Of course you didn't remember it. I just lied.

"But you did promise them. Guess you have to cancel your dinner plan," I continued my lie.

Although I kept shutting her ideas down, she came up with the perfect solution. She would invite the man to come for dinner tonight. Well, at least it's in this house and I could destroy the idea from the inside. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Wait, why was I planning to destroy her love life?

I saw Kat putting things in the oven and I walked into the kitchen. It's too late to not have the dinner in the house. She saw me and asked, "Hey Moira, what time is Charles coming?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Vivian just called. The dinner was cancelled, so you don't have to babysit tonight," I replied. There was no point bring Charles into this. I wouldn't want Ben or Vivian to suspect anything.

"I wish you would tell me earlier. Would you like to join us for dinner? I made molten chocolate cakes for dessert," She invited.

"It's okay. I will eat in the kitchen," How could I destroy a dinner party if I could be seen?

"Nonsense. You are my friend, not my servant. You should join us. That will make a first date less awkward," She insisted. With her pretty begging eyes, I couldn't refuse.

"Okay," I nodded. Maybe I could seduce the man and make him leave Kat alone.

Not long after, the door bell rang and Kat went to get the door. I went to get changed. I picked a green dinner dress that clearly showed my cleavage. It was a dress from the rich tenant who lived here ten years ago. Actually, we didn't need to change physically. All we needed to do was to "think I want to wear this". The house would dress us up whatever we wanted. Nevertheless, we had a giant wardrobe in the basement. It was filled with clothes we stole from the previous tenants. It's fun to play dress up sometimes, even for ghosts.

I let down my long red hair and put on sharp peach red lipstick. I was ready to seduce whoever wanted to date Kat, but when Kat brought her date into the dining room, my jaw dropped. He was the least sexually attractive man I had ever seen in my life. Baldness and flaking skin? It looked like I didn't have to worry at all.

Kat introduced us, "This is Moira, my roommate. I hope you don't mind, she will be joining us tonight. This is Brian."

"It's my pleasure meeting you, Moira," We shook hands. "It is nice to meet you, too." I didn't really want to touch him.

Seconds later, Kat interrupted, "I will bring over the food."

She was my hero. I didn't want to be in the same room with Brian, "I will help." We went into the kitchen together. I quickly washed my hand. I have touched a lot of dirty things in my life, but I didn't want any "Brian" on me. I whispered, "What do you see in this guy?"

"I don't know," She handed me some empty plates, "You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, it's only a first date. I don't know what this will lead to."

"Please tell me he is not staying the night," I begged. I didn't care if her heart did not belong to me, but I wouldn't want her to date this man.

"No way. I don't sleep with man on our first date," She replied, "Actually, the only man I have ever been with is that jerk who cheated on me. We had been together since I was fifteen."

Only one man and he cheated. "Man? What about women?" I joked.

"Never. The only woman I have ever kissed is you," I was happy that she counted that as our kiss.

"Do you ladies need help?" Brian asked.

"No, we are coming," Kat answered back and we returned to the dining room with food cooked by Kat. The dinner was not bad. The food was terrific and Brian was actually a very nice and sweet guy, just a bit creepy with his appearance. He would make a good friend, but he was not good enough to be Kat's future husband.

The dinner lasted around three hours. We finished dessert and drank the whole pot of coffee. I had a feeling that Brian didn't want to leave.

"It's getting late," I started. The look on Brian's face still hadn't changed, "Don't you have to work tomorrow, Brian?" I asked.

"It's okay, I can stay later," He said.

"I am going to bed now," I said.

"It's all right, Kat and I can continue to talk," He just didn't want to leave.

Kat gave me a "save me, Moira" look, so I continued, "Kat, don't you have to work early tomorrow?"

Then Kat continued my lie and said, "Right, Vivian and Ben are dropping off Charles at six in the morning tomorrow. Guess I have to go to bed too." Together, we walked to the door.

The staircase was facing the door and it looked like Brian wanted to go upstairs. I faked a cough and said, "The door is this way."

He gave Kat a begging look. Sadly, begging looks only worked for kids and hot girls. Kat opened to door, "Safe drive."

"I will call you," Brian made the telephone sign with his hand. Kat smiled and closed the door.

"Gonna have a second date?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Kat. We both laughed.

= To Be Continued =

Finally, the two stories are at the same pace. One more "Kat" chapter before World To Come update!


	8. Text

**= Text =**

Brian and Kat went out for their third date. I couldn't believe there was a second date in the first place. I kept asking myself. What did Kat see in him?

I didn't know if Kat was coming home tonight. If she was, would she bring Brian into her room? Would he be spending the night here? I had too many questions in my head.

I went up to her room and lay on her bed. Oh, she smelled good. I turned on her music player.

"_I love that lavender blonde_

_The way she moves, the way she walks_

_I touch myself, can't get enough_

_And in the silence of the night_

_Through all the tears and all the lies_

_I touch myself and it's alright_"

I didn't know who sang this song and what the true meaning of this song was. Drinking? Girl toying with herself? All I knew was, the song spoke my heart.

"_And when something falls out of place_

_I take my time, I put it back_

_I touch myself till I'm on track_"

Maybe I should clean the house now. It really helped me clearing my head. I made her bed and cleaned up her messy make-up.

"_So happy I could die and it's alright_"

I might be dead, but I had never felt more alive when I was with her.

Soon, I heard some noise and I took a peek through the window of her room. A car was parked in front of the house. Great, she was back. I hoped she would not bring him in. For the last couple days, I had done some thinking and I knew I cared for her, more than just a friend. I also knew the feeling was not mutual, but it's been years since I met someone I felt a connection with. I couldn't bear the pain of losing her. Not so soon, at least.

Minutes had passed and they were still on the car. Were they making out? God, please. I hadn't prayed for years, but this was a good moment.

She opened the car door and quickly ran out. Brian was still on the car. I quickly ran downstairs to meet her. I sat on the couch in the living room, turned on the television, and pretended nothing had happened. "How was the date?" I asked. Thank god. She didn't bring him in.

"Not bad," She smiled. She threw her purse on the couch and walked upstairs to get changed.

The date went well. My heart sank. If the relationship didn't end on a third date, then I would end it. Maybe I would call him. No, he knew my voice. Maybe I would send him a text. I knew Violet used to text her friend all the time. I took Kat's phone out of her purse, realized I knew nothing about modern technologies, "Violet!"

She showed up. "You calling for me?"

"How do I send a break-up message to a guy?" I asked.

"Who are you breaking up with?" Violet joked.

"Not me, it's for Kat," I said.

"Wait, you are trying to bring up her and her boyfriend? Sounds like fun?" said Violet, "Have they slept together yet?"

"I don't think so," I asked, "Why does it matter?"

"Then we can send him the 'I Would Never Have Sex with You' video from youtube. Give me the phone," I passed Violet the phone, "First, we go youtube and search for this video." She typed the song name and hit the magnifying glass, "Then we click share. What is his name?"

"Brian," I said.

She picked the person from phonebook, "and now you can click 'send'." She gave me the phone.

Suddenly, we heard Kat walking downstairs. "Quick hide!" I said.

"What? She couldn't see me," Violet rolled her eyes. _How could I forget that?_

Kat entered the room again. She caught me, "What's up?"

"I thought your phone rang, so I checked it," I handed her the phone, "But it was not ringing."_ Damn it! I haven't pressed "send"._

Violet was in the side, laughing her gut out.

= To Be Continued =

I haven't figured out what happen next in the story (but I know it will be a World To Come update), so let me know what you want to happen next in your review.

If you have never watched it, search [Garfunkel and Oates, "I Would Never (Have Sex with You)"] on youtube. If you have more time on youtube, also search for [American Horror Story - Moira kissed a girl] (skip the last 5 seconds) and give it some like!


	9. Morning

**= Morning =**

She opened a bottle of alcohol and started drinking again. I have got to make her stop drinking, "I don't think Brian is the kind of guy who likes a drunken woman."

She poured the alcohol into her mouth, "Who cares about what he thinks? He is not for me. I gave him the 'let's be friend' conversation tonight." _They broke up. _I knew it was wrong, but I could feel my heart cheering.

"You really should quit. Let me bring help you to your room." I took her to her room and tucked her into bed, "Sweet dreams." I kissed her cheek like a loving mother. She grabbed me, "Don't go. Please."

I sat down on my bed, "What? You want a bedtime story?"

"No. I can't hide my feeling anymore." She kissed me, "I like you. I don't know what it means. I am not a lesbian, but I just can't resist you any longer." _She liked me._ I lost my thought for a minute. "From the moment we met, I knew I had been longing for you all my life and my kiss with you was just so..."

I couldn't wait until she finished talking. I kissed her back, "You know what. I was feeling the same thing."

She kissed me again and pulled me onto the bed with her. We had a wonderful night together. Well, actually, I had a wonderful night. Kat seemed to be doing all the "heavy lifting". I could not believe it was her first time with a woman because she just knew so well how to pleasure a woman. Elizabeth was probably more experienced, but it's different when it's with someone I cared about. Her touch was electric. Her kiss awoke my long-slept desires. I wanted more of her. I wanted her all to myself. It's stupid for her husband to leave her for anyone else. The only way I could repay her was kissing her back.

Night night. We felt asleep in each other's arms. I hadn't had a night of rest since the day I was murdered in this haunted house. It felt so good to close my eyes and not give a care to this world.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was still on Kat's bed, but the other side of the bed was empty.<p>

"Kat?" I asked myself. Was I just a prize she won last night? Was she leaving? Did she just sleep with me because she was affected by the wine last night?

I looked up and there she was, sitting at her computer. _Thank god, she is still here._ I put on her bathroom gown to cover my bare skin. There were Kat's love bite marks all over my body. I didn't know she was such a biter, but none of these bites hurt. They were just proof that she loved me. I walked close to her. Her eyes were so focused at the screen. She didn't realize I was behind her.

"What are you doing?" I decided to surprise her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Morning, sweetie," She turned around and stole a kiss, "You are up so early."

"Not as early as you," I kissed her back, "What are you looking at?"

"I am just buying some lesbian sex toys," She stuck her tongue out. I smiled.

I went to the windows and opened the curtain to let some light in. It's a nice morning.

_Shit. Brian's car is still out there._

= To Be Continued =


	10. Talk

**= Talk =**

"Kat, did you know that Brian's car is still here? He is probably still crying inside," I told Kat.

She walked next to me and looked out the window, "What the hell? I will go check on him. I hope he didn't kill himself." She put on her clothes and left the room.

I looked into Kat's closet and changed into something nice. I wanted to look great for my love. Maybe I should make her pancakes for breakfast.

I looked out the window again watched Kat walking to Brian's car and talking to him. He got out and grabbed her. I had got to save her, but as soon as I turned around, I realized someone was standing behind me.

"Ben," I called his name, "Move aside, I need to help Kat."

"What can you do? She is outside the gate. You can never save her even if he kills her right in front of your eyes," He just knew how to ruin the mood, "You are dead. You should never have slept with her last night. She can have a real life out there, but you just have to keep her here. That is so selfish."

I couldn't believe he just called me selfish. I wasn't the one who cheated on his wife, begged for forgiveness and cheated on her again.

Vivian showed up too, "Ben is right. You know this house is cursed. If she stays here, she will get killed. If you love her, you will need to get her out of this house before she gets too attached to you."

They might be right, but I didn't care what they said. It's none of their business. I heard a noise – it's Brian's car. I looked out the window and saw Brian driving away. Kat and someone were walking back to the house. "I don't take orders from ghosts. And would you excuse me? Kat is coming back." Ben and Vivian both shook their heads and moved to the side.

I came downstairs, into the kitchen where I smelled coffee and waffles, "Your waffles smell good." I couldn't believe the man I just saw was sitting in the kitchen. Brian was gone and now this man? What was with Kat? Was I just the rebound sex she was looking for?

"Hi, I don't think we have ever met," He held his hand out and wanted to shake my hands, but I didn't do it.

"Moira, this is Nate, my ex, and Nate, this is Moria, my roommate," Kat introduced. Although I had heard about his name many many times, I had never seen pictures of Nate. He was five-eleven, pretty face, nice brown hair, tan, muscular and pretty hot. Without lifting up his shirt, I already knew he had a six-pack. I could definitely tell why Kat fell for him. And with his lawyer education and desperate hungry women in-and-out of the firm, there was no way this man would not cheat.

"Soon-to-be-ex, not quite ex yet," Nate corrected Kat, "Kat, why didn't you tell me you have such a sexy roommate?" How charming the way he talked?

_I don't know you, but I hate you._

I could clearly tell that he wanted to get back with Kat. It's time for me to do something.

= To Be Continued =

I just can't let them alone, can I...


	11. Jerk

If you have not checked out World To Come chapter Ch 12 (breakfast with Kat, Nate and Moira), check it out now :)

**= Jerk =**

Apparently, Nate broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to move in with us. I thought I was a master of manipulating men, but Kat somehow convinced me to let him stay. I had a feeling that I was caring too much about her. Maybe I should listen to Vivien and Ben and let her go.

The next day, Kat was out having a sunny day walk with Charles. I was doing what I did best – cleaning the house and of course, with my maid uniform. Around ten, Nate walked into the kitchen in his pajama pants, topless, "Morning, Moira!"

"Morning," The least I could do was be polite.

"I am so hungry," He grabbed the box of cereal and poured a big bowl. That could feed Kat for three days. He looked up and asked, "Why are you dressing like that? And where is Kat?" I felt like his eyes lighted up.

I knew he could saw me the way guys did. Even if he didn't, he would still see me as my young non-seductive self. Either way, he would fall for me if I wanted him to. "Kat didn't tell you. I am the house maid," I said without even looking at him, "Kat is out with Charles, the baby that she was babysitting."

"Why is she babysitting? She is so rich," Didn't he need to go to work? I thought he was a lawyer.

"It's a hobby. She is doing it for free," _and for me. _"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I didn't want to see Vanessa at the office every day after we broke up. So, I quitted," He said like it was nothing. Was he about to leech off from Kat? I wouldn't let him. Maybe I could seduce him and prove to Kat that he was not worthy of her. But... that would ruin my relationship with her too.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I walked toward Nate and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, "You know, Kat is not in the house. It's just you and me."

He unwrapped my arms gently, "I am sorry if I am sending the wrong signal. I cheat on Kat once and I will never do it again. I love her." He turned around.

Maybe Kat was right and he did change. Maybe he thought I was testing him. Maybe he was a good man and was misunderstood. Maybe he knew Kat had money and wanted a split. Maybe he was like Ben, really feeling sorry. But he could be just like Hugo, just a cheater and a rapist.

I smiled and stepped back. Maybe I should let Kat go with him.

"I know you slept with Kat," Suddenly, he said something that touched my nerve.

"What?" How could he possible know? Was he just another stalker like Brian?

"Don't lie. I saw the bite marks," He pointed at my left arm, "I have known with Kat for eleven years. She lost my virginity to me and I know every one of her moves. She is quite a biter, isn't she?"

How dare he say something like that to me?

"You are just an experiment. Kat is not gay. She will come back to me," He smiled with confidence, "Maybe after we get back together, you can join us for a little 3P."

How dare he even mention to me? What a jerk! I knew my face was red, not because I was embarrassed, but because I was angry. Not angry about why Kat was letting him stay, but angry about the fact that Kat was married to this guy. If I had known Kat earlier, or stolen her from her drunken mother while she was a baby, this could be very different.

I slapped him. He didn't look sad, or apologize. He just looked at me like a bad boy. I left the room and went to the basement.

The basement was quite empty. I didn't know where everyone went. Tate was sitting on the couch, reading something. He looked at me.

"You want me to kill him?" He asked. Tate just knew everything in the house.

"No," Was his brain only thinking about murder? "I don't want him to be here forever."

"You want me to kill her? You can be with her forever. It's kind of romantic," He asked again. Did he want me and Kat to be like the two gay men he killed?

"No, the last thing I want would be seeing her die and be stuck here with me," Yes, maybe I should let her go, "Are you having mommy issue again? Go back to your Nora. I don't need your help."

"You know I have mommy issue. I can't stand a lady crying," He said it sincerely.

"I am not crying," I held my fist, "I am just angry."

"Kat is young enough to be your daughter," He said.

"Violet is young enough to be your daughter too," I said sarcastically.

"But I will forever be a teenager," I stared at him, and he quickly corrected himself, "And you will forever be in your twenties." I wasn't going to slap him anyway.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

"Which her?" I asked.

"You know which her I was talking about," He looked at me, all smart, "My father's..."

I pulled his ears, "Of course, I do, but what was I going to do? I can't leave the house and go find her. I am trapped here like the others," and I frighten him, "And don't you dare to kill Kat!"

= To Be Continued =

Drunken mother, baby Kat, the "her"... Don't ask. I will tell you later.

Not sure if I want to write a Moira-Tate oneshot. (Not romance... just like mommy issue stuff) You know what do to. Hit the "review" button below and let me know if you want me to write one.


	12. Listen

Not a very long follow-up chapter for World To Come Ch 14.

**= Listen =**

I was walking to the kitchen, ready to prepare Kat her dinner, but when I was at the door, I overheard their conversation. I stopped and listened.

"... my heart was and will always be yours. You and I have been together for so long. I can't live without you! You are part of my life. Morning without you, it feels wrong..." Nate made one of the sweetest speeches I had ever heard, but really, I knew these were just lies. Men always lied.

"You scarified everything for me," I didn't want to listen anymore. I tried to cover my ears, but his voice penetrated through my hands. He kneed and took out a ring, "I hurt you and I am sorry. I should never have taken you for granted. But trust me, I have changed. I love you. Can you please forgive me and marry me again?"

"Forgive you and move to DC with you?" Kat asked, "And then we can have a 'life' out there?" I saw Kat took the ring from Nate's hand. I couldn't make myself watch anymore. I turned around and walked away. I felt the tear falling from my eyes.

I did not cry often. Last time, it was when I saw little Michael. He was beautiful and perfect, reminding me of my lost one. This time, it was because it hurt. I didn't know I cared for Kat that much.

I wanted to walk into the kitchen. I could, but I didn't. They were right; Kat and Nate could have a life out there. Even without Nate, Kat needed a new life. How long could I lie to her? Five years? Ten years? She would realize that I did not age. She would figure out the secrets happened in the house. She could be killed by any one of the evil souls.

If I truly loved her, the least I could do was telling her the truth and getting her out of the house.

I went up to her room and lay down on our bed. I could smell her scent, her iris perfume. I could feel the remaining heat of her body after our afternoon "nap". She gave me the warmth and held my hands when I was cold. She was my protector. She made people feel safe. That could be the reason why Nate and Brian wouldn't let her go. She was special, at least for me. She could be god's present for me, after torturing me for all these years.

Could I still have her this one last night? Could I be selfish for once? Maybe what I needed to do was to pretend not to know. Tonight, she would be sleeping on this same bed with me. We could be cuddling and spooning, which we never did before. I could tell her the truth the next morning.

Or maybe, she would spend the night in Nate's bed. And they could leave for DC first thing tomorrow morning without even saying good bye to me. I didn't know. I didn't want to think about it. I was tired. I just want to sleep and I closed my eyes.

= To Be Continued =


	13. Truth

Can't find time to write lately... Short chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**= Truth =**

During the middle of the night, I felt someone climbed into the bed and cuddled me. I was too tired to know who it was or if I was dreaming.

When I woke up, I was alone on the bed. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Did Kat come in last night? Or was it my imagination? I couldn't remember.

I heard a car engine noise, so I walked to the window and looked out. There, Nate's car was driving away. Did Kat promise to leave with Nate to DC to begin their new life together?

I walked to Nate's/my room and there was nothing. He left. Was he taking Kat with him? I quickly ran back to Kat's room and her stuff was still here. She didn't have a lot of things, but her keepsakes were still in the room. I took a deep breath and relaxed. If I was dead, then why was I breathing?

Maybe, she was still leaving with Nate, just didn't have the time to pack yet. Maybe, she wanted to say goodbye before she left. My head was filled with thoughts.

"Tell her," Violet said behind me, "The living and the dead never mean to belong together. The house is playing tricks on you. There is a reason why I died."

I couldn't look at Violet. "But I am lonely," I couldn't believe I would say such words.

"You will always have us," Violet promised. Yes, we would never leave the house.

"It's different," I knew she should know better. Sometimes, when Tate was not looking, I saw Violet peeked at Tate. It's not easy to let love go.

"Morning, you are awake," Kat said and I turned around. I ran toward Kat and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to hold her tight. If selfishness was a sin, I was sure when we were un-trapped from the house I would go straight to hell.

We paused for ten seconds and I broke the moment, "I thought you left with Nate."

"Never," She kissed me my lips, "I will never leave you. I don't care about Nate anymore. I have you. I love you and I will be with you in here forever."

That was exactly what I wanted to hear, but she shouldn't say it... not in this house. I had to control myself. I pushed her away.

I couldn't be selfish anymore. "Kat, it's time I tell you the truth about the house and me."

= To Be Continued =

Just started a blog – http opheliafrump[dot]wordpress[dot]com. There is nothing on there (I just copied the whole WTC/Kat series there, up until this chapter), but feel free to walk around.


	14. Together

**= Together =**

I told her that I was a ghost and I disappeared right in front of her eyes. A normal person would have run out of the house screaming "ghost", but she didn't. With confusion, she just stared blankly at the spot where I disappeared. I thought what I did was right, but...

She didn't leave. She lived her regular life, shopping, sleeping, making dinners, and I lived mine, cleaning the house when I wanted to clear my mind. At night, I would hear that sad emotional song coming out of her room and when I heard it, I would sneak in and sleep next to her. For time when she was in the house, I would be standing next to her, watching her every move. She looked so lonely and I knew the feeling. I knew how much I would love to hug and kiss her, but I couldn't. How could I make her leave?

My life was peaceful before she entered. She ruined it for me. What did she do to me?

One day, as usual, she came home from the mall. She laid some files on the table and made a phone call. Then she set up some secret camera. Was she trying to film ghosts? We could only be seen if we wanted to. Then she picked up her phone again.

Unfortunately, I was not the only one watching.

"Bitch," Hayden said, "Look what you did! You turned her into a soulless zombie and now she is going to dig you up."

"I didn't tell her to dig me up," I defended myself.

"But you told her where we were buried," She yelled, "And she will dig you up to prove that you are dead like you said. Look, she is finding landscaper's phone number in the phonebook. Come on, who the hell still uses a Yellow Page? Doesn't she know there is a thing called computer?"

"First of all, there is no we. Secondly, I don't think she will try to prove that I am dead. I have already proved that in front of her," I did not want to continue my conversation with that slut, "Thirdly, of course she knows technologies. She is a lot smarter than you!"

"I have a master in psychology, well, I was doing one. She can't be smarter than me!" She said it casually. "Good job playing with her heart," She turned away, "I am going to do my job. I will make her stop digging. Watch and learn."

I saw Hayden talking to Kat after she hung up on the phone. She grabbed Kat's hands and placed them on her waist. Was she trying to seduce my girl? It looked like Kat was not enjoying it, but Hayden unbuttoned her shirt and placed Kat's hand on her breast.

That was it. I could not bear the thought of Kat being with someone else. I knew I was sinking too deep, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I quickly went between the two and separated them.

"Hey, don't touch my girlfriend!" I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"You are back for me, and you call me your girlfriend," Kat smiled and said.

"You know I will always be here," she kissed me, "I am a ghost. I can't leave the house."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around my waist, "I am just glad that you come back for me. Promise you will never leave me again?"

"I can't. We don't belong together. I died before you were born." I explained "I told you how dangerous the evil spirits were," I tried to push her away, "You should have listened. You should have left, not trying to dig me up."

"I want answers, and I found some, and then more. I am going to do something. It will make you proud." Suddenly she paused.

It was Hayden, like how she killed Travis or sex played with Hugo.

I saw Kat collapsing right in front of my eyes. All the energy in her body just got turned off, like a robot without battery. She fell into my arms. I couldn't support her weight and I sat down on the floor. I pressed my hand against her wound, but the blood kept flowing out. The knife was stabbed through her heart from behind. I knew she could die.

It was my fault. I should have told her earlier. I should have forced her to leave. Now she had lost her precious life, just like I lost mine. She didn't do anything wrong. The only mistake she made was falling in love with me.

"Isn't this romantic?" Hayden said sarcastically. If she was angry, she should have taken it out on Ben, not innocent people like Kat or Travis.

Seconds later, someone poked my shoulder and I turned around. And there she was, standing behind me, smiling. She sat down on the floor behind me and wrapped her arms around me, "At last, we are together." She kissed my hair, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I chose to stay with you. Together forever?"

"Together forever," I whispered back.

= The End =

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the last chapter that is in Moira's point of view. The Backstory may be post this Wednesday and two or three more chapters in World To Come are left. Well, I am losing readers, so I might as well end this as soon as possible.<p>

If you haven't read it, check out Wisdom Man. It's a one-shot story about the Wisdom Man. I really like what I wrote and how I wrote that story (if there is a heaven and a hell, I am definitely going to hell for "PRIDE").

Don't know if you have heard yet, season 2 of AHS will be taking place in a mental hospital. If you are a rocky horror fan, you will realize Moira = Columbia + Magenta. If season 2 of AHS is in a mental hospital, then it will resemble RHPS sequel – Shock Treatment (reality mental hospital show). I would not be surprised if season 3 of AHS have incest...


End file.
